Wheel of Time - The Life of Rand al'Thor (Post AMoL)
by RyanHun
Summary: My second fan fiction, about my favorite book series of all time, and hopefully it will turn out well :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

It had only been a few days since he had sealed the bore, but already Rand felt as though he had had enough of this "no responsibilities" thing. Everyone he loved, everyone he knew thought he was dead. Save for the few who really know what happened, and the one or two that suspect it. Rand stopped little, although when he did he had no problems. He tried not to use his new found powers for granted, mainly because he had no idea how they would work. At one point he tried casting gold coins out of thin air, and almost drowned himself in the process. He had at one point succeeded, but it wasn't much. Most inns he stopped at, he payed with the flute and harp.

The months passed by like a blur, and he soon became known as a gleeman by the people he met. He told stories of the Age of Legends, of the War of Power, the Trolloc Wars, the Fall of Manetheren, and more. And the fact that made them all better, was that they were all true. The countryside had just been ravaged by war, the worst war since the breaking. The people knew that life wasn't a he adventure, and they loved hearing stories for how they really were. It wasn't long before he found himself wandering into Caemlyn. _I wonder if Elayne will be here, or if she will be elsewhere..._ he thought as his horse cantered through the gates. He rode through this city and to the Palace. They saw him coming up, with his Cloak and Cases, and the guards knew that he was a gleeman.

"I've come to preform for The Queen Elayne, good sires." he said with a flourish of his cloak. He expected a delay, but when the guard left and didn't come back for more than a couple of minutes he suspected something.

"I'm sorry Master Gleeman," the guard said as he returned, "but her Grace the Queen is not in Caemlyn at the moment. She is occupied in studies at the White Tower with her sisters, and will not be back for a while at best. She left her steward in charge, although she is not a fan of entertainment from people of what she calls the "wet lands" bloody Aiel. It's a wonder how the Queen puts up with her." Rand thought on that for a moment, _There is only one person that Elayne would trust enough as her steward, and the fact that she was an Aiel just proves it all the more_.

"I would still wish to see her, if that would be alright, or at least have an audience." The guard knew that he could not deny and audience, especially from a gleeman.

"Alright, just follow me, and don't wander off." The guard said, obviously annoyed that he had to do something on his watch. Rand looked at the walls, admiring the tappestries. It took more than a couple of minutes for him to realize that they were all new.

"These tapestries," Rand acknowledged, "They depict Tarmon Gai'don don't they?" Rand asked, in awe of how detailed they were. Some of them showed the battle on the Field of Merrilor, whereas others depicted his own fight inside of the Bore. _She must have had Nyneave or Moraine help her with _those _ones, _he reflected. They arrived at the doors to the throne room, the guard mumbled, which Rand took as "Stay here." and went inside. A few moments later he came back, and motioned for him to go inside. As he entered, he saw one of his beloved. Aviendha sat crosslegged on the floor in front of the throne. She glanced at him, not thinking much. He approached her. "Aviendha, you grace me with your presence. I have something for you..." If there was one thing Rand did know how to do with his new powers, it was to conjure a flower out of thin air. He procured it, thrusted it towards her, and it was then that she decided to pay closer attention to him, which was when she knew who he was."

"Rand."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catching Up

Aviendha ran to Rand. She threw her arms around him, with almost enough force to knock them both on the ground. Rand noticed her smell, and when he looked into her eyes, he took a mental image of them. He had never realized how much he never really payed attention to things like that before. "I'm surprised you didn't know I was here. I would have thought that you would have felt me through the bond." Rand explained. He had been expecting Elayne to come running to the gates with her guards trailing behind her, trying to get to him. When nobody came, he was worried. That worry went away of course once he found out that Elayne was actually not currently in the city. He didn't think about it again until now, and now he would have assumed Aviendha would have done something similar.

"I would have, should have, but not anymore. Rand. Something is wrong. After you Tarmon Gaidon, and you left to be a traveling gleeman, we all thought that was the end. We thought that it would be safe, that after awhile we would once again be able to see you once and a while. Which now it would seem we would, but being safe… Rand-" She choked up and burst into tears. Aviendha, of all the people that Rand had met, he expected her to be last one that he would see cry. He had seen the forsaken cry, heard mad screams of anguish, had bared witness to the Dark One's own fall, had heard his cries, seen his tears. Aviendha was one of the strongest people he had ever know, stronger than himself when it came to controlling emotions. Yet here he stood, holding her in his arms not knowing what to say.

"Aviendha, what's wrong, what happened?" He figured it probably wasn't the best question. I should have said something to try to comfort her. How was I the one that ended up with three wives? Perrin and Matt were always the ones that were good with the girls. In that moment, thinking of Perrin and Matt, he thought of home, the way that things were before they had met Moiraine. He wondered where they were now…but that didn't matter. What mattered was figuring out what was wrong here, and now.

"It all started shortly after The Last Battle. After the Pyre burned out, gateways were made, and people started to go back the their homes. To rebuild, and try to get back to their normal lives. There were a few people though, that decided to stay in the Blasted Lands. They were all convinced that the Dark One was dead, that you had killed him, and that he and his spawn would never return. But, the only problem, was that they did come back. The people that stayed at near The Bore were found dead. Or...at least some of them. Rand, what I'm trying to say, is that things didn't start getting better after Tarmon Gaidon. They just weren't happening in the open. Shortly after, the bond just dissapeared. At least for Elayne and I. We sent a message to Min to ask her about it, and she never sent a reply. Elayne decided that she would go to Tar Valon to speak to Min and Moiraine about it, but I never heard back from her. I have sent soldiers in through gateway, and none returned. Rand...I don't know what to do."

This was the first time he had heard of anything like this. If they had lost the bond and he hadn't, it must have been something to do with him switching bodies. Although they were still the same, so they could still feel him there. But the most disturbing part was the bit about the tower. If Ba'alzamon had somehow taken control of the tower, then something had to be done about it, and done quickly. "What happened to The Black Tower, and the Asha'Man? Did they move into the White Tower?" I should know this...I have been traveling, not sitting in a cellar eating potatoes.

"No, they built The Black Tower with the One Power, and Saidin. The only reason you

can't see it from here, is because they have a ward around it, so you don't know it is there unless you are wanted. Mainly to keep people away, and to put people's nerves at ease, but everyone still knows it is there."

"Alright, then I'm going to be heading there. If I am going to find Elayne, I'm going to need some help."

"That's something I meant to ask you about Rand...What happened? Can you still

channel Saidin? Or is it the True Power?" That was something he did not want to talk about now. What he could do, he wanted the fewer amount of people to know as possible. If the wrong people knew what he could do...it wouldn't be good. It was obvious to him, that he had been granted some kind of second life from The Creator, and that he had given Rand some of his own power. The extent of that power, Rand did not yet know, however it was something that would take time to figure out.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm going to The Black Tower, and when I get back be ready with Elayne's guard." Aviendha started walking away, but Rand stopped her before she could. He pulled her around, and kissed her for the first time since before. Before everything happened. She looked at him, with a look that suggested they weren't done, and ran off. Rand watched her go, and then traveled into The Black Tower.


End file.
